Not Applicable
The present invention relates to speaker boxes, and more particularly to a speaker box with molded plastic end caps having reinforcement ribs. The reinforcement ribs allow the plastic end caps to remain substantially rigid and non-flexible under the acoustic pressures encountered in speaker boxes.
Speaker box enclosures are typically made of particle board or other wood products. Particle board is a particularly favored material for speaker boxes because it is inexpensive, is easy to work with, and has good acoustic qualities. A speaker box enclosure has six sides, all of which are made of particle board. The intersections of the six sides of the box are held together by glue. A fastening means, such as staples or nails, can be used to hold the sides of the box together while the glue is drying. The outer surfaces of the speaker box are covered with an automotive grade carpet. The speaker box is provided with a baffle opening for holding a speaker and terminal cup opening for holding a terminal cup.
Although particle board is a relatively inexpensive material, the process of constructing a speaker box from particle board can be time consuming. In order to construct a box, six pieces of particle board must be cut to the dimensions of the box. Glue must be placed at appropriate edges of the six boards, and the boards must be joined together in the shape of the speaker box and secured in place while the glue dries. Carpet is then added to the outer surface of the six sides of the box. The process of cutting, fitting, and finishing carpet can be time consuming, and thus adds to the cost of producing speaker boxes.
During the past year or so, a speaker box having plastic end caps was temporarily placed on the market. However, the plastic end caps flexed during use. The flexing of the end caps reduced the ability of the caps to absorb sound pressure, reduced sound energy, and lowered the sound quality of the speaker box. Perhaps for the foregoing reasons, the speaker box with plastic end caps was pulled off of the market.
There is thus a need for a speaker box end having the following characteristics and advantages over the prior art.
It is an object of the invention to provide a speaker box that is economical to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a speaker box that reduces the amount of time required for manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a molded plastic end cap that is inexpensive to manufacture and that can be readily attached to the ends of a speaker box.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a molded plastic end cap that is designed to prevent flexing of the end cap under the acoustic pressures encountered in speaker boxes.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a speaker box that meets the foregoing objectives yet provides superior sound quality.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention shall become apparent from the following general and preferred description of the invention.
Accordingly, a speaker box is provided comprising, generally, a hollow enclosure having opposing open ends, a molded plastic end cap acoustically sealing each of the open ends of the enclosure, and each end cap having at least one lengthwise reinforcement rib formed across a surface thereof to thereby substantially prevent the end cap from flexing under acoustic pressure. Each end cap preferably has a pair of reinforcement ribs. The reinforcement ribs are preferably formed on an inner surface of the end cap. The reinforcement ribs preferably intersect one another, the intersection preferably being in a center of the end cap. The reinforcement ribs preferably taper upward toward the center of the end cap. The reinforcement ribs preferably extend substantially perpendicularly from the end cap. The end caps preferably have a recessed portion that recesses toward an inner surface of the end cap. An outer lip of the recessed portion provides additional rigidity to the end cap.
The enclosure is preferably formed of particle board, and preferably has four walls. An outer surface of the enclosure is preferably covered with automotive grade carpet. The enclosure preferably includes a baffle opening formed through one of the walls for holding a speaker in the enclosure, and a terminal cap opening formed through another of the walls for holding a terminal cap in the enclosure. A recessed rim is preferably formed on an outer surface of the enclosure around each open end. The end caps may be provided with an inwardly extending rim sized to engage the recessed rim of the enclosure.